Don't Think About Tomorrow
by BerrySaku
Summary: Thanks to a potions accident, Hermione is thrown into the Founders era, where she meets none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. HermioneGodric. Formerly known as "Tomorrow Can Wait" I adopted this story from GitaMerah.
1. Back in Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

A muggle by the name of Murphy once said, "Everything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong."

Unfortunately, those words spelled doom for the 7th year Potions class…..

They were working on the _Memoriae_ potion, which was often used to retrieve memories lost due to severe trauma or the obliviate spell. It was a complicated potion, which is why Hermione was pouring all her focus and attention into the boiling cauldrons in front of her students.

Hermione Granger, the smarts of the Golden Trio, had returned to Hogwarts to teach as Potions Mistress and was currently with her Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th year Potions class.

A messy-haired red head boy in front of her named Chris, however, was not paying attention. She could tell by the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking but she thought that since he had not mess up his potion so far that he would be okay. Potions was practically his trademark.

At this stage of the potion, the students were supposed to add lionfish spine. While Hermione's turned her back on him, he without thinking reached for the porcupine quills instead, which wasn't supposed to be added until _after_ the lionfish spine.

Chris' potion began to rise to the rim of the cauldron. He snapped out of his trance and stared at the rising potion in alarm. Almost instinctively, he backed away.

Hermione had been so focused on another student's potion that she didn't even notice Chris' until she heard a hissing sound coming from his cauldron. Hermione turned. Her eyes widened when she saw the foam forming on Harry's potion.

She instantly rushed to the potion and shouted for everyone within close distance of it to get far away from it. She took out her wand and raced to Chris' table. As soon as she got close to it, its content splashed on her and her dark blue robes.

She screamed as the scalding hot liquid hit her. Suddenly, the room started spinning until everything became a blur around her. All around her, people were moving backwards at tremendous speed before they disappeared and were replaced by a completely different set of people and so on. It continued this way for a very long time. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

She was going back in time.

oOo

Eventually, the world around her stopped spinning. She would have tried to look around her, but Chris' scalding hot potion had burned her skin. She doubled over in pain. It felt as though someone had fired a blowtorch on her skin. She tried not to scream, but a pained whimper escaped her nonetheless.

She dimly heard heavy footsteps rushing over to her. She saw a blur of red hair and thought it was Ron. Then he stopped and waved his wand over her.

The potion lifted off her body and robes, but that did nothing to ease her pain.

"Aguamenti," he said in a voice that was somewhat deeper than Ron's. Hermione looked up and realized that he wasn't Ron after all, though she had no idea who he was. As soon as he uttered the spell, her body was drenched in water.

Hermione sighed. Well... that helped... a little.

"Thank you," she muttered weakly. Her skin still stung, but the water helped dull the pain a bit.

"Come, I'll take you to the hospital wing," he said. The pain had sapped her energy. She was clearly too weak to walk, so he levitated her instead.

oOo

The mediwitch at the hospital wing had given her a balm to heal her burnt skin, but she insisted that Hermione stay for at least one more day to make sure that the potion that spilled on her didn't have any other side effects.

She still did not know the name of the wizard who had helped her earlier. Was he a teacher? She didn't recognize him at all. He seemed to be about the same age as her. She remembered what happened after the potion had splashed all over her. She had seen time going backwards. How far back had she gone?

She looked at the wizard who was now talking to the mediwitch in low voices. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, so she could only guess that they must have been talking about her, since the mediwitch kept glancing towards Hermione as they spoke.

The unknown wizard had wavy red hair that fell to his shoulders. Was he related to Ron in some way? Perhaps he was an ancestor of the Weasleys. He certainly had the hair. Something about his demeanor reminded her of Charlie. Bold, confident, and probably adventurous too, judging by the ruby encrusted sword that hung on his belt.

_Wait a minute_. Hermione frowned. _I know that sword_._ That's Godric Gryffindor's sword!_ Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at him in surprise. Godric Gryffindor? No, that's impossible! No one has been able to travel _that_ far back in time. He couldn't possibly be Godric Gryffindor... could he?

Once their conversation was over, the wizard turned to Hermione and went over to her bedside while the mediwitch went back to her office.

"How is the pain?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's gone now," Hermione replied. She couldn't help but feel nervous around him. Could he really be Godric Gryffindor?

"Good, good. I am glad to hear it," he smiled. "Now, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione froze. "I'm sorry, did you say... Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione _hoped_ she had misheard him.

Much to Hermione's dismay, he nodded. It was then that he spotted the Gryffindor crest on her robe and frowned. "You wear the crest of my house. Strange... I know every student in my house yet you could not be a student seeing as you look older than required and you do not don the uniform. Yet I am certain that I have never seen you before, Miss...?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. She clutched her bedsheets nervously under his scrutiny and explained, "I _was_ a student in your house but I returned to be as a Potions Mistress, Sir... but... not for more than another thousand years. That is, if my suspicions are correct... Sir."

Godric frowned. He looked at her suspiciously and said, "And what suspicions would that be?"

"Sir, before I answer, could you please tell me what year it is? And what date?" Hermione asked.

"Tis the 21st of May, 992 in the year of our Lord," he replied.

Hermione's face fell. "992...? Then it's true..." Hermione buried her face in her hands. Over a thousand years! How was she going to get back?

Godric looked at her suspiciously. He was anxious to find out more, but the lady was clearly distraught. He decided to wait.

Finally, Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... well... I guess I'd better start from the beginning." She began to tell him about her disastrous potions class and how she ended up here.

"2004, you say?" Godric frowned. He began to pace in front of her bed. "It is widely believed that time travel is impossible. It has never been attempted before."

"Muggles believe flying is impossible," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We _are _witches and wizards, after all."

Godric stopped. He looked at Hermione... then laughed and shook his head. "You certainly have a point there, Miss Granger." He then straightened himself up. "As tempting as it is to use veritaserum on you, I shall take your word for it, Miss Granger. I must admit, it would explain how you managed to suddenly appear in a castle that had a strong anti-apparation charm on it."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Well, then, Miss Granger, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish," Godric said.

"Thank you, Sir. Although... to be perfectly honest, I think I might have to stay here for a long time," Hermione said. Seeing him frown, she quickly explained, "You see... I don't know how to get back."

"Oh." Godric's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, in that case, we shall endeavor to help you find your way back to your time."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione smiled gratefully.

"In the mean time, do get some rest," Godric said.

oOo

Hermione was allowed out of the hospital wing after that. Godric had introduced her to the other Founders and told them her story. Naturally, Salazar Slytherin was suspicious of her, but he was outvoted by Rowena and Helga, who insisted that they let Hermione stay at Hogwarts for as long as she required.

Thankfully, the school year had just ended. Hermione would have three months here at Hogwarts. So the Founders did not need to come up with a cover story for Hermione... yet. She hoped they would not need to. She had no plans on staying here for any longer than three months.

Since there were no students here at the moment, Godric let her stay in Gryffindor tower for the summer.

For the first couple of weeks, Hermione kept to herself. She was deathly afraid of changing the future. She would spend her days researching in the library for ways to go home. She'd spent days mulling over what went wrong with Chris' potion and if she can reverse the effect. But the potions books found in the library at this century was not as complete nor as advanced as the ones found in her time. It frustrated her to no end.

Tonight, like many other nights, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with a potions book laid open in front of her. She sighed as the passage she read led her to yet another dead end.

She closed her book and stared into the fireplace. It wasn't a cold night, but she lit it anyway. For some reason, the fire made the common room feel less... empty. She was so accustomed to a common room filled with students. She looked to her right. Right below the arched window was a table and two chairs. She could almost see Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess on that table, just as they had done countless times before. Then, her gaze swept over to the portrait hole. Almost instantly, she saw a vision of Neville stumbling over the portrait hole.

Hermione sighed. She missed her friends. She missed her family. But most of all... she missed human contact.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open.

Hermione's eyes widened. Who could it be? There were no students here in the summer and she was the only person occupying the common room and a dorm. And no one from the staff had ever visited her in the common room. Not even Godric Gryffindor himself.

She relaxed when she saw Godric step through the portrait hole.

Godric let the portrait swing close behind him as he stood there. His eyes drifted over to the potions book that lie on Hermione's lap. He looked at Hermione, then sighed and shook his head.

"You were missed at dinner," he said.

"Dinner...?" Hermione looked at him blankly. She glanced towards the window. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was already late in the evening. "Oh! I didn't realize it was this late, already!"

"I thought as much." Godric smiled while glancing at the potions book in her lap. Then, he walked over to where she was sitting and took one of the nearby chairs. He leaned forward on his knees, clasped his hands, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Miss Granger... I didn't come here to remind you of dinner," Godric said.

Hermione frowned. She looked at Godric expectantly.

Godric sighed. He looked at her. "You've been here two weeks, Miss Granger. Yet we've hardly ever seen you, much less talk to you. I was beginning to think that perhaps you were avoiding us on purpose."

Guilt washed over her. Hermione looked away.

Godric sighed again and leaned back on his chair. "You cannot hide forever. 'Tis not healthy."

"I know that," Hermione said without looking. "It's just that..."

"You are afraid," Godric said. For it was obvious to most people. Why would anyone openly avoid people unless they're afraid of something?

Hermione swallowed and nodded. She felt embarrassed at having to admit it, especially to the Founder of her house, who valued courage in all his students.

"What are you afraid of, Miss Granger?" Godric frowned.

Hermione was silent for awhile. She didn't feel comfortable sharing her thoughts with a man she barely even knew, even if he was Godric Gryffindor. But he did help her. At the very least, he deserved _some_ kind of explanation as to why she was avoiding him.

Hermione sighed, then finally answered, "I'm just afraid that... if I do something... even if it's just a small thing, I might change the future."

Godric's eyes softened. Finally, he understood. He leaned forward and looked at her intently. "Miss Granger, do you honestly think that the future is in your hands... and yours alone?"

Hermione blinked. "No, of course not! But that doesn't mean my actions can't change the future!"

"Perhaps," Godric nodded in agreement. "But perhaps it was meant to be changed."

Stunned, Hermione looked at him. She never thought of it that way. She had thought that this whole thing was nothing but an accident. Hermione sighed.

"Then again," Godric added, "Perhaps you were meant to be a part of the past in the first place."

Hermione blinked. She frowned at him. "You mean, I'm part of history?"

"You are already a part of history, Miss Granger, whether you like it or not," Godric said. He took a deep breath, then continued, "All I wanted to say is, you cannot let your fear prevent you from living. You are human. You need more than just books and solitude. You cannot go on like this forever. Stop trying to control the future. You are not God. Tis not your job, Miss Granger."

That silenced her... but not before a stray thought entered her mind. She looked at Godric and said, "But... what if... I make a mistake and change the future for the worst? What if my friends were never born because of something I did here?"

"Do you honestly think that God has so little control over the future that He couldn't fix a simple little mistake made by one measly human being?" Godric raised his eyebrow.

That silenced her.

Godric rose to his feet and looked at her with kind eyes. "Tomorrow, I would like to see you out and about, Miss Granger. Or, better yet," Godric's eyes lit up as an idea struck him, "How about... I take you to a muggle town tomorrow? I doubt you'd seen what muggle towns were like in the tenth century, have you?"

That did it. Hermione smiled and gave in. She had always been fascinated with history. And medieval England was no exception.

"Well, if you insist," Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, I insist," Godric smiled. "Tomorrow. We shall leave after lunch."

Hermione couldn't wait.


	2. Exploring the Village

Recap…

_"Do you honestly think that God has so little control over the future that He couldn't fix a simple little mistake made by one measly human being?" Godric raised his eyebrow._

_That silenced her._

_Godric rose to his feet and looked at her with kind eyes. "Tomorrow, I would like to see you out and about, Miss Granger. Or, better yet," Godric's eyes lit up as an idea struck him, "How about... I take you to a muggle town tomorrow? I doubt you'd seen what muggle towns were like in the tenth century, have you?"_

_That did it. Hermione smiled and gave in. She had always been fascinated with history. And medieval England was no exception._

_"Well, if you insist," Hermione said with a grin._

_"Oh, I insist," Godric smiled. "Tomorrow. We shall leave after lunch."_

_Hermione couldn't wait._

Medieval England was nothing like the movies portrayed. For one thing, the streets here were dirtier. There were no "men in tights" wielding swords and saving maidens in distress. What she saw instead were families struggling to survive. Children played barefoot in the dirt covered streets using sticks, rocks, or whatever they could find. The women she saw here were thin, as though they hadn't eaten well in a very long time. They'd pass by men loading and unloading their merchandize from wagons, women standing in the doorway while shouting at their husbands or children, and so on.

No one paid any attention to her and Godric as they walked around town. Godric had transfigured her modern, 21st century clothes into a simple, brown, peasant's dress. Godric himself was clothed in similarly drab looking tunic. He had shrunk his sword and put it in his pocket so as not to attract any attention. To the townsfolk, they probably looked like a couple of normal peasants passing through their town.

It wasn't a big city, certainly not when compared to 21st century London. But according to Godric, this small town was considered quite big. When they arrived in the market place, Hermione's eyes widened in delight. There were stalls selling various items like jewelry, drums, flutes, leather pouches, and so on. A few stalls were selling food items like fruits, eggs, poultry, vegetables, and in rare occasions, red meat. The crowd here were much more varied than the ones she and Godric had seen so far. A few among the men and women shopping here wore clothes that are more fine and more colorful than the drab, brown tunics and dresses that the peasants were wearing.

She noticed a small crowd gathering in the square up ahead. She and Godric stopped closer to look. It was a colorfully dressed troubadour singing while he strummed his lute. His hat lay on the ground in front of him. She noticed a few coins were in the hat already. The crowd laughed and clapped along with the troubadour's humorous lyrics. Hermione and Godric stood to listen, then moved on as soon as it was over.

"This is amazing," Hermione said with a delighted twinkle in her eyes. "I've read so many books about the medieval times, but I never thought I'd actually get to see it. Oh! This is nothing like they described in the books. I'm glad you brought me here, thank you!"

"You are quite welcome," Godric replied, "And I'm glad to see you smile at last."

Hermione smiled at his comment.

"You have a charming smile, Miss Granger," Godric said with a smile. "You ought to do that more often."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. No one had ever complimented her smile before. Everyone else usually focused on how clever or how studious she was.

They walked further past the market place. As they did, the houses around them gradually changed from small, peasants' huts to larger and larger houses. Apparently, most of the richer folks in this town prefer to stay away from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

"Sir, I was wondering," Hermione asked as they walked past a particularly large house. "Why is everyone at the castle? I mean, it's summer right now, isn't it? Don't teachers go home for the summer?"

"Most do," Godric answered. "Salazar, Rowena, Helga and I, however, chose to stay behind."

"Why? Don't you have a house to go to? A family?" Hermione asked. Then, belatedly, she realized that her question might be considered too personal. "Oh. I'm so sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have asked–"

"No, no, that's quite alright, Miss Granger," Godric chuckled. "I do have a home. If by family you mean parents and siblings, then yes, I have them as well. But they have their own lives. They do not need me pestering every second of their lives. I would drive them insane. Either that, or _they'll_ drive me insane."

Hermione laughed. "It's no worse than being in a castle full of children."

"True," Godric smiled in amusement, "At least in Hogwarts I won't suffer alone. Between Salazar and I, we've got our hands full with the pranks that our students pulled on each other― and on us, for that matter. Sometimes, cunning and bravery does have its drawbacks, particularly when you're dealing with a castle full of them."

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"But," Godric continued, "Back to your question, we stay in Hogwarts because that's the only time we'll have to do whatever changes we need to do on the castle. Hogwarts is only a few years old. There is still much, much to do: modifications, protection spells, you get the idea. And we can't very well do that with students around. Besides, it's not like anyone's waiting for me back home."

Hermione frowned. "What about your wife and children?"

"Wife? Good heavens, no!" Godric laughed. "I am still quite fond of my bachelorhood, Miss Granger. Besides, whoever has the misfortune of becoming my wife would have to take second place to Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head at his comment. She hoped he was only joking about Hogwarts having priority over his wife. But a part of her― a very small part, mind you ―couldn't help but feel relieved that he doesn't have a wife. Hermione refused to acknowledge the reason why she felt that way.

oOo

As promised, Hermione began to spend more and more time outside Gryffindor common room. Her fear of changing history grew less and less with each passing day. She started opening up more to Helga, Rowena, and especially towards Godric. The only one she still avoided was Salazar Slytherin. Besides, judging from the dour expression he usually wore around her, he wasn't exactly eager to chat with her, either. And that suited her just fine. She wasn't exactly eager to chat with him, either.

She still hadn't given up on her research. She missed Harry and Ron. She missed her parents. She would not give up on finding a way to get home. This time, however, she was not alone in her plight.

At times, whenever she sat down to read, whether in the library or elsewhere, Godric would join her. Together, they would discuss― and debunk ―whatever theories they found or came up with. It became almost like a nightly routine for the two of them.

It had been so gradual at first. She hadn't even realized it when their conversations had turned from potions to Crookshanks. Now, instead of potions, they talk about ghosts, kneazles, and ice cream. She noticed how Godric's eyes would brighten in excitement whenever she told him about muggle 21st century technology.

Today, they walking around in the courtyard. It was a warm afternoon. Sunlight bathed the paved courtyard and the fountain in the middle. Hermione and Godric stayed in the cool shadows as they walked.

"You remind me Mr. Weasley, sometimes, do you know that?" Hermione's eyes twinkled in amusement when she saw how excited Godric looked after she told him about television.

"Mr. Weasley?" Godric raised his eyebrow.

"He's the father of my best friend Ron. He has a fascination for all things muggle. Harry and I used to stay at their house during summer. Mr. Weasley would often ask us questions about various muggle inventions," Hermione explained.

"Ah." Godric nodded. Then, he turned to her. "You mentioned Harry and Ron quite a bit. Especially Harry."

Hermione smiled. She missed Harry and Ron. "I've known them both since my first year at Hogwarts. We've been best friends ever since."

"_Just _friends?" Godric asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, then shook her head. "We're best friends, nothing more, although _some_ people have accused us of being more than that. But really, those two are more like my brothers than anything else."

Was it just her imagination, or did she detect a hint of relief washing over Godric's face?

No, it must have been her imagination, Hermione thought. She really should stop reading more in people than what was really there. Besides, why on earth would Godric be interested in her? He is, after all, _Godric Gryffindor_.

"You miss them, don't you?" Godric asked.

Hermione smiled wistfully. "Yes. We've had so many adventures together. They're practically family to me." She sighed. "I didn't have many friends growing up. Those two boys were the closest friends I've had. We trusted each other and watched out for each other. I miss that."

An owl swooped past them. They stopped to look as it headed towards the owlery. Then, Godric turned towards Hermione.

"I know I can never replace your friends, but I do hope that someday you'll see me as a friend also, as you are to me," Godric said as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. For the first time since she arrived in this era, she felt less alone. She looked at him and smiled. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Godric's eyes softened. He reached out and wiped the tear from her eyes and smiled. "I wish..." he trailed off. His hand trembled. A thousand emotions shone in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She wanted to close her eyes and lean into his touch, but her gaze could not stray from his eyes. Her heart began to beat faster as he leaned forward.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered himself. He sprung apart from her and looked away.

"Forgive me," Godric said as he turned and walked away.

Stunned, Hermione could only watch as he walked away.

_What just happened...?_


	3. Making Decisions

Recap…

_Godric turned towards Hermione._

_"I know I can never replace your friends, but I do hope that someday you'll see me as a friend also, as you are to me," Godric said as he looked into her eyes._

_Hermione felt tears in her eyes. For the first time since she arrived in this era, she felt less alone. She looked at him and smiled. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."_

_Godric's eyes softened. He reached out and wiped the tear from her eyes and smiled. "I wish..." he trailed off. His hand trembled. A thousand emotions shone in his eyes._

_Hermione couldn't breathe. She wanted to close her eyes and lean into his touch, but her gaze could not stray from his eyes. Her heart began to beat faster as he leaned forward._

_Suddenly, his eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered himself. He sprung apart from her and looked away._

_"Forgive me," Godric said as he turned and walked away._

_Stunned, Hermione could only watch as he walked away._

_What just happened...?_

Not long after Godric left, Hermione sat glumly at a nearby stone bench in the courtyard. She could still feel the lingering warmth from Godric's touch. _What would have happened if Godric hadn't stopped?_

Was it nothing more than a friendly gesture? Or was she reading more into it than what's really there?

Hermione got up and began to pace in front of the stone bench. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't deny that it was more than just a friendly gesture.

She groaned. _This is bad. This is really bad. I'm getting far too close to Godric._ Hermione wrung her hands and tried to think. She must distance herself from Godric. It's far too risky. Not to mention improper.

She would have to do her research in the common room from now on.

More importantly, she's got to find a way back. Soon. Before anything else happens between her and Godric.

oOo

Godric barely even glanced at the portraits as he stormed down the deserted corridor. He went into his office, slammed the door shut, and slammed his fist against the wall.

He was furious with himself. How had he lost control? He began to pace in front of his desk. She was the head of his house in the future! A Gryffindor! He was supposed to _help _her, not take advantage of her! She'd probably be absolutely mortified by now.

He walked over to his desk and slumped down in the chair. He wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again.

Godric sighed.

He would have to distance himself from her, lest he be tempted again. He could not let himself weaken again. Time... time was what he needed. Perhaps in time, he would loose this momentary attraction he had of her.

Yes, that's what it was.

Just a momentary attraction.

Nothing more.

oOo

Dinner was an awkward moment. Since there aren't many people in the castle at the moment, only five seats were provided. By now, everyone already had their usual spots. Usually, Hermione would sit next to Godric. So, that's exactly where she sat. Besides, everywhere else was taken.

None of this would have raised any eyebrows amongst the other three founders. Hermione was in Godric's house, after all. It was only normal that she'd be closer to him than to the others.

It was the silence between the two that drew curious glances towards the pair. By the time the roast pheasant was half-eaten, it was starting to get clear that the two were not speaking to each other. In fact, they seemed to avoid looking at each other. Hermione would make pointed efforts to look to the other side, who, unfortunately, happened to be Salazar, who simply ignored her. Godric kept glancing in Helga's direction, which made Helga wonder if she had something in her face.

Rowena, however, was busy staring at the two in suspicion. Several times, she opened her mouth to ask, and then changed her mind. As dinner continued, however, Rowena's curiosity began to gnaw at her. Something wasn't right with those two.

Finally, she gave in and asked, "Are you two fighting?"

"What?" Hermione and Godric looked up in surprise, then chorused, "No, no! Of course not!"

Startled at each other's replies, Godric and Hermione looked at each other. As soon as their eyes met, Hermione began to blush. She hastily looked away.

That made Rowena even more suspicious. Her gaze narrowed at the two. Finally, she decided that, whatever it was, probably shouldn't be discussed at the dinner table.

Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief. She wasn't sure if she wanted to explain what happened, anyway. Besides, if Godric's behavior tonight was anything to go by, she doubted he'd wanted to, either.

She couldn't be more relieved when dinner was over.

If anyone ever kept a record of the fastest escape from dinner, Godric and Hermione would have won the award. As soon as the dishes were cleared, the two fled in different directions.

oOo

They spent the next few days avoiding each other. Hermione would go into the library, get what she needed, then took it up to her common room to read. As for Godric, well... who knows where he's gone off to. All Hermione knew was that she only saw him during meal times. After three days, however, Godric started missing meals.

It was only a few days later that she found out Godric had gone to visit his brother.

She knew should be relieved, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment.

_It's better this way_, Hermione tried to convince herself again. _Now stop thinking about him!_ Hermione forced her mind to focus on the book she was reading. But her mind still wandered towards Godric from time to time.

Five minutes passed. Hermione blinked. She had been reading the same paragraph over and over again. Even then, she still didn't fully comprehend what she was reading. She groaned in frustration and slammed her book shut. _I really need to stop thinking about Godric_._ This isn't really helping._

Absent-mindedly, she looked out the window. It was a warm day outside and the sun was shining brightly over the glittering lake. Hermione sighed. Perhaps a short walk would help clear her mind.

oOo

Godric sat on a stone bench behind his brother's manor overlooking a grassy hill. About twenty meters from where he sat, his two young nephews were flying around with the brooms their father had made for them. His older brother, Garrick, sat next to him, watching the boys. Like Godric, Garrick bore the same wavy red hair that was characteristic of their family. Unlike Godric, who preferred to be clean-shaven, Garrick had a short beard that grew to two inches from his chin.

"They have grown taller since I last saw them," Godric said as he watched the two boys play.

"Yes," Garrick replied, "In a few years, Edric will be old enough for that school of yours, Godric."

Godric looked at the said boy with interest. Edric, the older of two brothers, was eight years old while his younger brother, Godwin, had just celebrated his sixth birthday last month. Edric was egging his brother on to try a particular maneuver that involved hanging upside down from one's broom. Little Godwin, never one to be outdone by anyone, bravely took on the challenge. Godric smiled. There was no doubt which house Godwin will end up in.

"How is Hogwarts?" Garrick asked.

"More quiet, now that the students had finally gone home for the summer," Godric said. "We have a visitor, however. A young lady. I found her in the hallway. She was injured, thanks to a potions accident. She has been living with us ever since."

Garrick raised his eyebrow. "Does she not have a home?"

"Not in this time," Godric said mysteriously. "She arrived under... peculiar circumstances."

That caught Garrick's attention. "Peculiar? In what way?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Needless to say, none of us, including herself, expect her to be here for long. She has been trying to find a way back to her home, but had not gotten any results so far."

"Is she not a witch? Could she not simply apparate back to her home?" Garrick asked.

"Oh, she _is_ a witch, a rather brilliant one, I might say. Driven, too. But no, the situation is much more complicated than that. If it was simply a matter of apparating, I've no doubt she would have gone home long ago," Godric said.

Garrick simply stared at his brother. "Your description sounds so vague, brother. I have no idea what sort of situation could have prevented a brilliant young witch from apparating back home."

"I wish I could say more, Garrick, but her tale is not for me to tell," Godric said.

Garrick nodded and left it at that. "I assume you are helping her, then?"

Godric took a deep breath and sighed. "Well I _was_."

Garrick raised his eyebrow. "_Was?_"

When Godric hesitated to answer, Garrick spoke again, "What happened?"

Godric looked away, as if trying to decide whether or not to tell his brother. Finally, he gave in, but decided on being as vague as possible. "Let's just say I behaved in a manner that is not appropriate towards her."

Garrick's eyes widened. "Godric! You did not... you did not compromise her virtue, did you?"

Godric was taken aback. "What?! Of course not! Do you think me a scoundrel that I would prey upon hapless women?"

Garrick looked at his brother, then laughed and shook his head. "No, I suppose not." Garrick paused, then turned to face his brother. "You are avoiding her, aren't you?"

Godric did not answer.

Garrick laughed. "So, the brave Godric Gryffindor had finally been beaten by a lady!"

Godric huffed.

Garrick's face turned serious. "What are you _really_ doing here, brother? Surely it is not because of a simple matter of acting inappropriately. Why, if that is the case, then a simple apology would have solved the matter, would it not?"

Godric sighed and turned away. "It is not that simple, Garrick. Truly, had she been anyone else, I might have even considered courting her."

Garrick frowned at that last statement. "What is so peculiar about her that you cannot even consider courting her? She is not a muggle, is she? Or is she someone of royal blood?"

Godric shook his head. "No, she is neither muggle nor royalty."

"Then what is the problem? Is she already wed to another?" Garrick asked.

Godric hesitated in answering. Seeing that Garrick wouldn't relent unless he told him the truth, Godric gave in. "She is from the future."

Garrick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. She is from exactly one thousand years in our future." Godric turned to face Garrick. "Now do you see why I must avoid her?"

"But time-travel is impossible! Surely you jest!" Garrick looked at him in disbelief.

Godric shook his head. "I wish I _was_ jesting, Garrick."

"What potion was she brewing that could possibly send her back in time?" Garrick frowned in confusion.

"She was supervising her potions class. They were brewing a _memoriae_ potion. She was not exactly certain what went wrong, for it was a student's potion that exploded," Godric said.

"_Memoriae _potion... refresh my memory, Godric, but is that not supposed to be a counter-potion against the obliviate charm?" Garrick asked.

"The very one," Godric answered.

Garrick frowned. "That is a rather complicated potion to brew. I myself have made countless errors while learning to brew that one, but never have I encountered such an error as that."

"Yes, that is why we were all at a loss as to what to do. We have tried different combinations of that potion and experimented with whatever errors we can think of. None of them produced the kind of predicament that she'd gotten herself into. Eventually, we came to the conclusion that someone must have added a contaminated ingredient into their potion," Godric said.

"Hmm... yes, that makes sense. That also makes it difficult to reproduce," Garrick said.

"I agree," Godric replied.

They were silent for awhile as both thought over the situation. Suddenly, Garrick's face lit up, as if an idea just struck him.

"Godric, she has no way of returning, does she not?" Garrick asked.

"Not at the moment, but I would not rule out the possibility of her finding a way back," Godric replied.

"But think about it, no knowledge we currently have could possibly bring her back to the future. She is stranded here. It is much more likely that she will live out her days here and be part of history," Garrick said.

Godric frowned. "What are you trying to say, Garrick?"

Garrick turned to his brother. "Don't you see, Godric? She is as much part of history as you and I are!"

"And...?" Godric wasn't sure where his brother was heading, but he had a nagging feeling of what it might be.

"That means you are free to court her!" Garrick said with enthusiasm.

Godric was silent. He thought about his brother's statement, then sighed. "Your argument is based on the assumption that she will not find her way back. No, Garrick, I cannot take that chance. Besides... I am not in love with her."

Garrick rose an eyebrow. "For someone who is not in love with her, you surely are doing a very poor job at acting the part."

"What?" Godric looked stunned.

"Come now, dear brother! You wouldn't run away unless you think your feelings are strong enough to tempt you towards her?" Garrick said with a smirk.

Godric looked away. "I am not in love with her."

"Then why are you here?" Garrick rose an eyebrow.

Why indeed? Now that Garrick had pointed that out, Godric wasn't exactly sure of the answer himself. He groaned and leaned against the wall. He needed to think.


	4. The Decisions

Recap…

_Godric was silent. He thought about his brother's statement, then sighed. "Your argument is based on the assumption that she will not find her way back. No, Garrick, I cannot take that chance. Besides... I am not in love with her."_

_Garrick rose an eyebrow. "For someone who is not in love with her, you surely are doing a very poor job at acting the part."_

_"What?" Godric looked stunned._

_"Come now, dear brother! You wouldn't run away unless you think your feelings are strong enough to tempt you towards her?" Garrick said with a smirk._

_Godric looked away. "I am not in love with her."_

_"Then why are you here?" Garrick rose an eyebrow._

_Why indeed? Now that Garrick had pointed that out, Godric wasn't exactly sure of the answer himself. He groaned and leaned against the wall. He needed to think._

Godric was wringing his hands and pacing restlessly in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ever so often, he would pause and stare at the portrait door, which led to his house's common room.

She was there. He was sure she was. The portrait had told her so.

He just wasn't sure if _he_ was ready to face her.

Not after all the things his brother said to him.

Godric wanted to bang his head against the wall. He was supposed to be brave, to set an example to his students. But for some reason, his feet refused to go in there.

"Well? Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" The Fat Lady looked at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

Godric paused. Some days, he wondered what on earth he was drinking when he put that portrait there to guard the entrance to the common room. This was one of those days.

_Oh, for goodness' sake! I'm only talking to Hermione, not the bloody Wizengamot! _Godric groaned. He rubbed his face with his hands. For the first time in his life, he was nervous.

Godric faced the portrait, then took a deep breath and muttered the password, "Carpe cerevisi!"

"Finally!" The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. The portrait swung open.

Godric ignored the portrait and walked through the portrait hole. His eyes scanned the common room. It was mostly empty, save for one lone figure sitting on the sofa by the fireplace.

Godric swallowed.

Hermione looked up as soon as she heard the portrait door swung open. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the tall figure standing there.

"You're back!" She smiled and shut the book she was reading. "When did you get back?"

Godric smiled and walked closer. "Just today."

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

Godric now stood almost next to where she sat. He was but a few feet away from her. "I went to see my brother and his family."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Your brother? What is he like?"

Godric smiled and took the seat at the opposite end of the sofa where she sat. He told her about Garrick and his two boys, whom Godric was sure would get into his house one day.

Hermione laughed when Godric told her about his nephews. "They sound almost like Harry and Ron. Those two were always out there playing quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a ball game, played on brooms," Hermione said. She described to him the general rules of quidditch. She may not be an expert on quidditch, but one _does_ tend to get the idea after watching them for six and a half years.

"It sounds like a very interesting game," Godric mused. He then rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "In fact... it might not be a bad idea to have one at school."

Hermione blinked. Did she just accidentally 'invent' professional quidditch? She never bothered to read the history of quidditch, so she had no idea who invented it and when. That was Harry and Ron's area. They're the ones who were always reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_. A part of her started to wonder if the quidditch pitch that she had in her century was there partly because Godric got the idea from her.

Oops.

She looked at Godric again. She noticed that he was looking at the fire. He was fidgeting nervously.

Suddenly, Godric took a deep breath and looked at her. His face turned serious. "Miss Granger..." Godric paused, as if trying to gain strength for what he was about to say next. He called her again, "Hermione."

Hermione looked at him curiously. Godric had never called her by her first name until now. Something about his demeanor made her heart beat faster, but she didn't know why.

"About..." Godric paused. He looked at his feet nervously. Then, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "About that day... when I... when we talked out in the courtyard..."

Hermione heart stopped. Yes, she remembered _that_ day. She blushed when she remembered it.

Godric continued. "I... I wanted to apologize. I was too forward and perhaps... unwelcome." The question in his eyes was evident as he looked at her.

Hermione's heart was beating furiously. She didn't want him to see her blush, so she looked away.

"It wasn't... unwelcome," Hermione said nervously without looking.

Godric's eyes lit up. He looked down at his feet, wondering what he should do next. He wanted to reach out to her and run away at the same time. He looked at her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the blush on her face. She looked radiant. Her face glowed with the light reflected from the fireplace.

And suddenly he realized, this was no momentary attraction.

He moved closer and took her hand in his.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She looked up and saw the intense look in his eyes. Her heart started to beat faster.

Godric looked at her hand in his. He swallowed nervously. "Hermione," He looked into her eyes, "I wondered if... perhaps... you would consider letting me court you?"

Hermione's heart stopped. Did he just ask what she thought he asked? Hermione blushed. She didn't dare look into his eyes, for fear of being drawn in. _This is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen._

But _oh_, her heart wanted to say 'yes!'

She looked at him. She saw the hopeful look in his eyes. At that moment, she could see his heart in his eyes. Suddenly, whatever objections she might have had was completely forgotten. All she could think of was how intense his gaze was.

And at that moment, her heart took over.

Then, slowly, she nodded.

oOo

It was a warm day outside. Hermione laid her head against Godric's chest as they sat at the edge of the lake. They were sitting underneath an oak tree. Godric had his arms around her. A book laid open on her lap. Godric had brought it earlier from his personal library.

Occasionally, Hermione would comment on a passage she read. Godric would answer her, offer his theories as best he could.

Neither had spoken about the future, though the thought certainly lingered in their minds from time to time. But for the moment, they were content to just sit here.

Tomorrow can wait.

Today, they will use whatever time they had and enjoy each other's company.

While they can.

**Hey guys! I decided to put up another chapter today because YOUR reviews made me HAPPY! I hope you like this chapter too and remember to review, review and review!**


	5. Informing Her Parents

Recap…

_And at that moment, her heart took over._

_Then, slowly, she nodded._

_oOo_

_It was a warm day outside. Hermione laid her head against Godric's chest as they sat at the edge of the lake. They were sitting underneath an oak tree. Godric had his arms around her. A book laid open on her lap. Godric had brought it earlier from his personal library._

_Occasionally, Hermione would comment on a passage she read. Godric would answer her, offer his theories as best he could._

_Neither had spoken about the future, though the thought certainly lingered in their minds from time to time. But for the moment, they were content to just sit here._

_Tomorrow can wait._

_Today, they will use whatever time they had and enjoy each other's company._

_While they can._

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Mr. Granger's face was turning red with anger as he glared at the witch and wizard who stood in their living room. The witch, austere, yet elegant in her appearance, had a grim, thin line across her lips as she informed the muggle couple that their beloved, _only_ daughter was missing— thanks to a potions accident during class.

"Please understand, Mr. Granger, we are doing everything we can to find her," McGonagall tried to placate the irate muggle who looked as if he was ready to explode.

"WELL YOU HAD BETTER FIND HER! I don't know what you people do in that school of yours, but in our world, people do not simply _disappear_ in the middle of a class!" Mr. Granger yelled, then turned on Slughorn, who had been sweating nervously next to McGonagall. Mr. Granger jabbed his finger angrily at Slughorn's plump chest and said, "You! If I remember correctly you were suppose to help her because it was an exam, wasn't it?!"

"Albert, please…" Mrs. Granger tugged on her husband's sleeve, but Albert Granger shrugged her off and continued his tirade on the already nervous Slughorn. Slughorn looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than in this posh, muggle living room. Normally, he would've loved to examine the ancient Ming vase that graced the corner of the room, or the intricate Persian tapestry depicting a scene from Solomon's court hanging on the left wall of the room. But at the moment, Slughorn would've preferred a dingy, battered hut rather than face the Grangers' wrath in their elegant home.

"You had _better_ find my daughter soon, or I'll expose you lot to the world!" Mr. Granger threatened.

"Albert! Please!" Mrs. Granger shoved her husband back, then looked at Slughorn and McGonagall apologetically.

"M-Mr. G-Granger, please… t-there's n-no need for that. I assure you, we _will_ find your daughter, one way or another!" Slughorn said hurriedly while thinking of the possibility of polyjuicing a random student to look and act like Hermione in order to appease the irate muggles. Or perhaps a good dose of obliviate? Yes, that would certainly—

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please. We _are_ doing everything we can to find your daughter. We will not rest until we find her," McGonagall said.

"Please understand, Headmistress, we're worried about our daughter. Ever since she attended that school of yours, it seemed her life has been nothing but one series of misfortune after another. We understand that accidents do happen, but… we'd like our daughter back. Is there no way to find out where she's gone?" Mrs. Granger asked as calmly as she could. Inwardly, she was an utter mess. It was by sheer will alone that she managed not to break down and cry in front of their 'guests'.

"We're trying, Mrs. Granger. Believe me, we are. But at the moment, your daughter could be anywhere! We're sending out search parties even as we speak. We've sent a sample of the potion that splattered on her to the best potions master out there for analysis. We're researching ways to retrieve her even now," McGonagall said.

"Retrieve her? How?" Mrs. Granger frown.

"We have a variety of summoning charms, although none of them had ever been used on a human before. We're trying to find safe ways to summon her from wherever she is, if possible," McGonagall said.

"Summon her? As in… calling her and she'll pop-up like they do on TV?" Mrs. Granger asked with a frown.

McGonagall looked at her in confusion. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what they do on this… tee-vee of yours, but it might be a bit more complicated than simply calling her, depending on where she is. But yes, it's something to that effect."

The Grangers looked at each other, then at McGonagall.

"Is that safe? I mean, you said it's never been done on a human before. How will we know if our daughter will be alright if you use it?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Which is why we're trying to see if it can be done safely or not. We will test it first, just to make sure. But it would take us some time to find the appropriate summoning charm before we can even do that," McGonagall said.

That seemed to appease the Grangers somewhat. At least there _was_ a way to get Hermione back. Though how safe and reliable this 'summoning charm' was, they suspected no one really knew.

McGonagall and Slughorn left after that. They apparated back to Hogsmeade and slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. As soon as the castle was within view, Slughorn let out a sigh of relief.

"Nasty business to inform her parents," Slughorn commented.

"Nonetheless, it must be done. They have a right to know what happened to their daughter," McGonagall said. Then, she turned to face Slughorn and said, "Are you certain she didn't simply apparate away?"

"You know as well as I do that apparating is impossible within school grounds." Slughorn said.

"Yes, but… perhaps the potion managed to counteract that somehow?" McGonagall asked hopefully.

Slughorn frowned, then shook his head. "I'm not discounting the possibility. But, given the ingredients that were found around the table, it was unlikely that such a combination could trigger a counter-spell to the thousand year old shield that the Founders had set up. It's powerful, ancient magic that prevented people from apparating within school grounds. I doubt a single potion could have dispelled the barrier, or even made a hole in it. But, as I said, I'm not discounting the possibility— yet. How's the research for the summoning charm going?"

McGonagall let out a long sigh. "We have ways of summoning objects, snakes, dragons, even _cows_. But not _one_ of those spells were designed to summon a human. We might have to modify them somehow— if that's even possible."

"I'm sure it's possible. We'll find her, somehow," Slughorn said.

"Yes," McGonagall said with less conviction than Slughorn.

**Back in 10th century Hogwarts…**

For the past few days, it felt as if the world revolved around _them_. Hermione leaned against the window sill, looking wistfully at the lake that held so much memories of her past in the future. Behind her stood Godric with his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against his chest. _This was bliss_, she thought. She could get used to this: lazy Sunday afternoons, watching the lake with Godric, not NEWTs or death-threats hanging over her head. Simply bliss.

A tiny part of her mind wondered if any of her friends realized she was gone. If she ever got back, would any time have passed at all? Did she even _want_ to go back?

"Hermione," Godric's voice broke through her reverie.

"Hm?"

"What will you do, if we ever find away to get you back to your time?" Godric asked. Was it her imagination, or did she detect a hint of trepidation in his voice?

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I wish I could stay. I miss my friends and family, but… I don't want to leave you."

"If I ask you to stay, will you stay?" Godric asked. Though Hermione couldn't hear it, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He waited fervently for her answer, which seemed to take an eternity to him.

Hermione bit her lips. "I… I wish I could… could I? Would… would it change anything if I did?"

"I don't know," Godric drew her tighter against him, as if he was trying to drink in her warmth before she disappeared from his life forever. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and heard her sigh. She smelled like cinnamon and roses. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize her scent. If she were to leave, the memory of her scent would have to tide him over for the lonely years he would spend without her.

"I really do want to stay, Godric," Hermione said quietly.

"Then stay," Godric begged her.

"But… what about the future?" Hermione asked with a worried tone.

"_Don't think about tomorrow_. It's not for us to control. You're here now. With me," Godric said as he buried his face in her hair.

"I… I don't know, Godric. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll change if I stay," Hermione said in half-a-whisper.

Godric sighed. He wanted to shake her and demand that she stay, but he knew he couldn't force her. Still, he was not about to let her go.

"Then, if you go, I shall go with you," Godric said.

Hermione froze. She spun in his arms and turned to face him. "You would do that?"

Godric cupped her face and looked at her intently. "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, if need be."

"But… what if you weren't meant to go? You could change history—"

"It's too late for that." Godric tilted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "I am not letting you go."

Then, slowly, he dipped his head and brushed her lips with his.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. His kiss was tender and soft, but it made her tremble nonetheless. She gripped the front of his tunic and leaned into his kiss. She breathed in his strong woodsy scent and sighed as they drew apart.

"I think I'm falling for you, Hermione Granger," Godric whispered.

Hermione was speechless. She felt the butterflies in her stomach return as she gazed into his sincere eyes.

Godric stared at her nervously. "I… I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's to early for—"

"Godric?" Hermione touched the side of his face.

"Yes?" Godric looked up at her hopefully.

Her eyes danced with joy and mirth. She gazed deeply into his eyes, then said, "I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

Godric grinned, then pressed his lips against hers.

oOo

**Hogwarts, sometime in the 20th century**

"Are you sure this would work? What if we accidentally merged her with a cow?" Hooch looked dubiously at the white circle at the center of the abandoned classroom. Ancient runes were written in white chalk along the rim of the circle. Standing around the circle were all the teachers and staff members of Hogwarts (except Filch, since he had no magical powers to lend in this endeavor).

"Then it's a good thing we have a two transfiguration experts in here, now isn't it?" Slughorn commented while pointing at McGonagall and Longhawke, the new transfigurations teacher that took over McGonagall's position after she became Headmistress.

"Oh, shut up, Horace! You know that doesn't help at all!" Sinistra cast the plump Potions Master a stern glance.

"That's enough, both of you!" McGonagall said. Sinistra and Slughorn cast a guilty look and quieted down. She then turned to Flitwick and asked, "Filius, are you ready?"

Flitwick nodded. He took out his wand, then paused and looked at the others. They too, had their wands drawn.

"Now, if you could all stand in a perfect circle… that's right. No jostling, now. We need a bit of an elbow room, after all. Good. Are all ready?" Flitwick glanced around. Everyone stood on attention and were looking at Flitwick expectantly.

"Now, at the count of three, we will begin our summoning chant. No mistakes now, do you hear! A teacher's life depends on this. Remember to focus on Miss Granger. Try to see her as clearly as you could in your minds. One, two.. three…!" Flitwick raised his wand and began the summoning chant that would hopefully bring Hermione back from wherever she was.


End file.
